


Make the best out of it

by loulougoingsolo



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alcohol, Drunken Kissing, M/M, Public Display of Affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 23:33:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10581777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loulougoingsolo/pseuds/loulougoingsolo
Summary: Rhett and Link arrive in Amsterdam only to find there's been a mix up with their hotel reservation.This is my submission for the Tropetastic Tuesday #5 fic challenge on the Tumblr fandom. The inspiring prompt given by TheGreyHenley was Forced bed sharing - BUT with other people around, in 1,000-4,000 words.





	

“Ladies and gentlemen, we are approaching Schiphol Airport in Amsterdam. The temperature in Amsterdam at the moment is 21° Celsius and the sun is shining from a clear sky. The approximate time of arrival is in 45 minutes. On behalf of the crew and Delta airlines I would like to thank you for flying with us. I wish you a pleasant stay in Amsterdam and welcome you back on another flight with us. Please fasten your seatbelts, lower your armrests and make sure your tray tables are in an upright position.”

Rhett was always a bit nervous at the time of landing, but it had been a long flight of over 10 hours and he was anxious for a chance to stretch his legs. He was also very excited to finally see Amsterdam after reading all about it in the tourist guidebook he was carrying. “Link, time to wake up, man! We’re almost there!”

Link had been asleep for the past three hours. He always fell asleep on a plane, but a transatlantic flight was a bit too much for even him to sleep through. He had tried watching a boring film, but at some point, he had dozed off. He had slept like a baby, having a sweet dream involving tulips, windmills and Rhett with his golden hair glowing in the sunlight…When Rhett, not so gently, shoved his elbow on his side to wake him up, he opened his eyes still feeling a bit foggy and fuzzy. He realized someone had removed his glasses and covered him with a blanket while he was sleeping. It must have been Rhett...

“Did we land already? Where are my glasses?” As Rhett handed him the glasses, he started to slowly feel more awake and alert. As he heard a loud pop in his ears when the plane’s air pressure changed, Link started to sense the excitement of their trip. Here they were, two ordinary guys from Buies Creek, NC, about to conquer Amsterdam and Europe! But first, he needed to equalize the pressure in his ears. He grabbed his nose and blew, all ready for landing.

* * *

“Stevie’s supposed to meet us at the terminal, right?” They had collected their luggage and were now standing at the busy arrivals area, turning their heads and browsing the crowd in hopes of seeing a familiar face. Since Rhett and Link only had a few days to spare for this trip, it had been arranged that Stevie had arrived in Amsterdam earlier that week to make sure everything was ready for them and their VidCon appearance. She hadn’t been in contact with them since the day before, when they had agreed to meet at Schiphol once they arrived. Rhett was looking at their travel plans to see if there’d be any information about their hotel.

“Yeah, she said she’d be here when we arrive.” Rhett was frowning at something in his papers. “Is something wrong?” Link asked as he saw Stevie enter the terminal. He waved his hand to catch her attention, not really listening to Rhett’s response. “It’s funny, I can’t find the name of our hotel anywhere on these plans…”

* * *

Stevie was always very organized. She had rushed the guys to a taxi and now they were heading towards downtown Amsterdam. They had already gone through the usual chit chat about how their flight went, and Stevie had filled them in on the details of their schedule for Sunday. The only topic not discussed was their accommodation. Rhett was exhausted after the flight and not having slept much since leaving L.A. All he wanted to do was get to their hotel, turn on his ambient sound app and go to sleep. And maybe eat a little something.

“So, how’s the hotel? Is the room service any good?” “About that, actually…” Stevie was looking troubled. She was twisting her hands and avoiding any eye contact with Rhett. “What?”

* * *

A few minutes later the three of them were standing in front of a large building. Apparently, their two bedroom suite at a posh downtown hotel had been given to a man called Brett by some weird mistake. Stevie had managed to find a hostel at which she had stayed for the previous nights, but even that was fully booked for the weekend because of VidCon, and the only accommodation she had been able to find for the next nigth was this dorm at a school, which the local youtube fans had arranged for the budget travellers.

“Now, I know this is not ideal, but at least you’ll get some sleep, there are some mattresses and blankets, and they are putting you into a dorm with no mythical fans, so you’ll get at least some privacy.”

“So how big exactly is that dorm?” Link looked concerned, it had been a while since he had slept with a bunch of strangers around, and he had been a kid back then. It didn’t go well then, and it most likely would not go well now, either. “It’s actually the gym hall – I think they have like 40 beds there, and you guys of course.”

* * *

“Oh man, all I wanted to do tonight was hit the sack, but this is not what I had in mind.” Rhett looked at the mattress lying on the floor. He felt defeated. Not only were they forced to sleep among dozens of strangers, but apparently Link’s bed was located at another floor somewhere inside this huge building. Stevie had left them to go do something involving their programme at VidCon, and had agreed to meet them again in the morning. She had managed to obtain herself an actual bed at a house of a friend of hers, so she wasn’t there to help them survive. What a mess.

“Hey, Rhett, we should just make the best out of the situation. Let’s go find a place to eat, I know you’re hungry. It’s just for this one night, I’m sure Stevie will fix things by tomorrow.” Link patted Rhett’s shoulder fondly, feeling mostly sorry for the fact he wouldn’t be sleeping in the same room with his friend. But at least they were in Amsterdam!

* * *

“You know, this is really not that bad after all. When was the last time we went out for drinks together?” Rhett was feeling a bit tipsy. They were sitting at a table in a pub they had found near their place of accommodation. They had been planning to just go out for a bite, but after filling their bellies with burgers and fries at McDonald’s, they just hadn’t felt like going back to the school. They were together, and that was all that mattered. So, they had gone for a pint instead.

Link gave Rhett a hazy look. He was half way done with his pint of Amsterdam Maximator ( _“I want whatever that is, it has Amsterdam in its name!”_ ) and was feeling quite pleasantly warm and foggy - he had a feeling the beer was stronger than what he was used to. Rhett was sipping on his second pint of organic beer, but he had always taken alcohol so much better than Link. They had tried to calculate how much of it was because of their height difference, but at some point they’d just agreed that Rhett’s metabolism was faster than Link’s. That had gotten Link in trouble more than once, trying to keep up with Rhett, but there was that one time with the rum that was…something else. The memory of that night brought a lazy smile on Link’s face and he instinctively reached for his friend’s hand over the table. “Yeah, this is nice, we should do this more often.”

Rhett knew he shouldn’t have felt so delighted by Link’s warm smile and touch, but he couldn’t help himself. He loved Link more than anyone else in the world, and if all he could get was a drunken touch every now and then, he wasn’t strong enough to not take it. They were thousands of miles away from home from their normal lives and the bond between them felt stronger than ever. So, instead of pulling his hand away, which he should have done, Rhett chose to turn his hand and entwine his fingers with Link’s. Something soft and comforting lingered in the air between them but when their eyes connected it turned into something deeper and hotter. “Let’s get out of here!” they splurted in unison.

* * *

The air was filled with scent of tulips. They had walked for what had felt like hours, and had ended up in a dimly lit park. Rhett was leaning against a tall oak tree, and Link’s hands were all over his body, and their lips were locked in a passionate kiss. The alcohol had faded away a long time ago, but Link was still feeling intoxicated. Only this time it was by Rhett. Rhett’s scent, the tall lean body under his clothes. The kisses were not enough, not even close. Link needed to feel their skins touch, he wanted everything. “Crap! I can’t do this, not here!” Link forced himself to pull away from Rhett. If only they had a hotel room, or any other place to be together.

Rhett didn’t want anything more than Link to kiss him again. He was gasping for air, trying to cool himself down, but at the same time, the fire inside him was begging to be fed. When the physical connection between them ended, the cool air of the April night felt almost painful against his heated skin. He wanted more, but not here, not like this. “We have to stop now, or I can’t hold myself back any longer. Let’s just head back, it’s 3 am and we have a lot to do tomorrow.”

* * *

“Shhh! Be careful!” They were finally back at the school. The walk back from the park had taken them at least twice as long as it should have, for they had not been able to restrain themselves. Link’s lips were swollen and red after being scrubbed by Rhett’s beard, and Rhett was blushing like a school girl by all the sweet things Link had whispered in his ear while touching him all over. They felt like teenage kids returning home after curfew, trying not to wake up the parents. Link had almost tripped on the feet of some poor person sleeping innocently in a sleeping bag on the floor, and was now giggling hysterically at himself. Rhett was trying to silence him, but ended up letting out a not-so-muffled snort instead.

They were hopping over the sleeping people trying not to make any more noise. Rhett was holding Link’s hand as they slowly approached the spot in the gym where his bed was waiting. When they finally reached the empty mattress, Rhett felt a gentle tug in his hand. “What is it, Link?” “I just remembered my bed is at  another floor!”

It took only a second for Rhett to make his decision. There was no way he was going to let Link leave him at this point. Tomorrow night they might get a private room, if they were lucky, but he could not wait that long to get his hands on Link’s body. “Baby, you are not going anywhere. There’s plenty of room for both of us right here.”

Link needed nothing else to stay. He attacked Rhett’s lips with his own, making the both of them lose their balance. A loud “Ouch!” followed by more giggles and laughter made someone across the dorm wake up and throw a shoe at them. It hit Link in the back but he didn’t even flinch. Instead, he pulled the blanket over their joined bodies and went for another kiss. And maybe for a bit of something more.

**Author's Note:**

> I struggled yet again at finishing my story. I had every intention to post this on Friday, before the guys arrived in Amsterdam in real life, but I couldn't finish in time. The story is a bit all over the place, because I hurried to finish it, sorry about that!
> 
> I hope you were still able to enjoy this, and as always, feedback is welcome and appreciated! Thank you for reading!


End file.
